


I sing my love electric blue

by orphan_account



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, book!alec, book!magnus, tho not really but straight people have a weird perception of what a first time is so you get me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His eyes are golden, bright - blinding."Little nephillim," he whispers, teeth toying with Alec's ear lobe, "What do you want?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> so like, you know in the books where Jace and Clary have sex in that demon realm and for some reason Jace has a freaking condom with him like  
> in the demon realm  
> they have nearly died like three times and yet Jace "Heavenly Fire" WayHeronLightwood thought, before leaving that he mIGHT get laid while trying to save his girlfriend's parents, a catholic vampire, his brother's boyfriend plus the world during a possible suicide mission like that is just a+ perspective  
> but anyway I found that hilarious and I wondered what Alec and Magnus's first time would be like. first time meaning the way the media portrays first times.  
> because obviously teenagers go straight to full on penetrative sex the first time they see each other naked  
> do I sound bitter I'm sorry I promise my heart is full of love

He's  _so close_ now and Alec can taste raspberry and chocolate on their shared breath. It's intoxicating and he raises a hand to curl around the back of Magnus's neck, where his hair is soft, let down for the evening. Magnus inhales through his mouth and lets a hand glide over Alec's stomach, just barely digging in.

"Alexander?" He asks and Alec presses their foreheads together, maybe just to avoid blinding green eyes that leave him feeling bare and vulnerable and stripped of his runes. There's something in the air, something warm and lovely and Alec wonders when he stopped feeling like he ran on sparks and gunpowder whenever he was with Magnus and started feeling right. He huffs out a laugh and feels Magnus frown against his own forehead but before anything can be said, he presses a soft kiss to the corner of Magnus's mouth. Then another one and one to his lower lip before Magnus's mouth goes soft under his. 

It's a sweet kiss, a soft one and it leaves Alec a little breathless, a little aching. Their lips part and glide together and Magnus hums and tightens his hand in Alec's shirt, pressing Alec closer into the couch. There's nothing urgent in the way they move together but Alec can feel the want under his skin and in the touch of teeth on his lower lip. He feels a hand card through his hair and scratch against his scalp, pinprincks of pain. He moans, the first sound either of the have really made and Magnus tugs on his t-shirt.

Alec goes willingly, swinging one leg over Magnus's so he's straddling the top of his thighs. They're still kissing and Alec is getting high off of the sounds, wet and breathy in the silence between their walls. Magnus licks into his mouth and Alec doesn't know what to do with his hands, doesn't know where he wants to touch Magnus the most. He's grappling at his open collar when Magnus moves away with a hand on Alec's jaw. 

Alec's mouth feels cold and is probably covered with spit, but Magnus's eyes shine when he tips Alec's head back and starts dusting his neck with kisses. 

Alec doesn't  _mewl_ , his voice is too dark for that, but the breath that leaves his lungs in a punch has a certain high-pitched tone to it.

He's not a blushing virgin anymore. He's made Magnus come with his hands and mouth enough times for him to be sort of proud of it and he might never see the Eiffel tower again without thinking of green eyes between his legs and leaving bite marks on his palm but that's - that's not going to change how his neck feels under Magnus's mouth, apparently. His breath speeds up and he's hard in his jeans and more as an instinct than anything else, his hips roll foreward and Magnus grabs onto one of his thighs. 

Magnus is sucking a mark just on top of his Adam's apple and licks a wet stripe up the side of his throat.

"Little nephillim," he whispers, teeth toying with Alec's ear lobe. "What do you want?" 

His hands are under Alec's shirt and at his belt, pressing down on his cock in waves. For a short moment, Alec seriously considers giving in and getting on his knees, or letting Magnus get him off like this, quick and dirty and leave them both pent-up and itchy and wanting more. Magnus bites down on his neck, hard, and Alec is so close to tearing off his clothes, but he swallows the fire down.

"Can we go to the bedroom?"

It's a bit rushed and sort of transparent and  _of course_ MAgnus catches on, but that's - that's fine. His eyes are golden green and bright -  _blinding_ \- and there's a little smile on his lips, soft and wonky. 

"You know the way." 

It comes out breathy, which calms Alec down, somehow, when he climbs off of Magnus, a little awkwardly, and reaches out a hand. As they leave the longue, Alec feels a pulse of energy in the air. He's not sure what Magnus has done, blown out the candles or locked the door or cleaned up the kitchen, but whatever he did was done without a snap. 

The bedroom door is ajar and Alec enters it first, barely fumbles for the light switch before Mangus gently spins him arond they're kissing again. 

It's deep and slow and Alec wants to melt where he stands and let Magnus take and take and take until he's nothing but love and sex and admiration. Magnus steers him back towards the bed with both hands on his shoulders, Alec's fingers gripping tight on his forearms. The complete dependency on where Magnus is going is making Alec feel a little dizzy. The back of his knees hit the bed and he sits down, apruptly breaking off their kiss. He looks up at Magnus and he's never felt particularly submissive but the way Magnus is standing, tall and bright and magical, makes him feel deliciously dissected, considered, _observed_.

"Move up a bit." Magnus says and taps him on the cheek. Alec does as he's told and Magnus walks to either side of the bed, to pull away the heavy curtains on the wall. Moon light spills in through the window and bathes everything in silver. 

Alec's eyes are locked on patches of naked skin as Magnus climbs on to the bed again, smiling. Alec feels like his skin is shaking apart with excitement and Magnus laughs at his grabby hands. This time Alec latches on to Magnus's skin, sucking at the junction between neck and shoudler. Magnus sighs, almost happily and lowers his hips to Alec's, slotting their legs together in a way that creates leverage for both of them, sucking a moan out of Alec. 

They move together, almost lazily and not at all with the desperation Alec feels would be appropriate. He wants this to last, wants this to be slow and magical and yet, when Magnus rolls his hips hard, arching Alec's back off of the bed, he tears his lips away and moans, raking his nails across Magnus's neck. Magnus stills his hips and giggles when Alec tries to follow the movement. 

"Alec," he says, voice raw and attempting to sober up. "Am I wrong to detect a change in the mood tonight?" 

Alec stills. He clears his throat, slightly unnerved by having this conversation on his back, with Magnus's hands on either side of his head. 

"How far do you want to take this Alexander?" Magnus asks when Alec doesn't supply with anything. His mouth opens and closes around air for a while and then-

"However. Far. I just - I want you. Just you." It might not have been the most eloquent thing Alec has ever said, but something in Magnus's expression changes, goes a little brither, sharper and he's kissing Alec again, smoothing his hands up his chest and pulls his t-shirt with them. Alec - who's a fan of undressing, who is _great_ at undressing - hums excitedly agaunst his mouth and arches and bends in weirds ways to let Magnus pull his shirt off. 

Magnus's hands land on his ribs and twine around Alec's torso for a moment, pressing them close together. Alec grinds up against Magnus's thigh and wills his hands to calm the fuck down so he can unbutton Magnus's silk shirt without ruining something that surely used to belong to Russian tzar. He suceeds, quicker than expected and Magnus mumbles something like 'nimble' before breaking away to wrench his shirt off. The change in position forces Alec to straighten out his leg and leaves him with no leverage at all.  

He heaves himself up on his elbows and watches Magnus in the moonlight, all silver and shiny, except for his eyes that light up like fireworks. Magnus is warm between his legs and he wants to feel skin and heart beat so he reaches out for Magnus who in turn just grabs his hand and kisses it. 

"Slow," he says, voice so much more hoarse and brittle than before, and untangles himself from Aec's legs. The noise Alec makes at the loss seems to delight him. 

He scoots further down the bed, between Alec's outstretched legs and runs his hands up his thighs, toying with the waistband of his jeans. 

"Can I take these off?" He asks, and Alec nods, blood sizzling with anticipation. Magnus makes a show of pulling Alec's pants off, drags them down slowly and presses down over his cock. Alec goes down form his elbows, shivering. He stares into the ceiling and only looks down again when he feels lips on his skin. Magnus is running both his hands up Alec's thighs, broad palms and long fingers digging into muscle. He leaves a wet trail of kisses after one of them and Alec sighs, hands coming down to glide over Magnus's fingers.

Alec wants to be kissed and taken apart like something delicate but when Magnus blows a warm breath over his cock, his skin is suddenly too tight for his body. He's clawing at Magnus's hands - "get up here, get back here,  _Magnus_ " - and Magnus glides up his body, skin on skin on skin. 

"Get - off." He breathes, yanking uselessles at Magnus's pants. With a sweeping touch of  _blue,_ both layers of clothes disappear and Alec groans when Magnus's cock drags through the sweat on his stomach. He half-way suspects Magnus to be between his legs, awaits hands on his inner thighs and the delicious red-hot shame of being spread open and bared, but Magnus straddles his hips instead, choking a groan in Alec's throat. 

He hasn't given much thought as to  _how_ this would work - that's a lie, he's given it an embarrassing amount of thought, but now that it's actually going to happen, he finds he doesn't really care. 

Magnus drags his ass over Alec's cock and bends down to capture his lips, swallowing up a moan. Alec's hands shake as they find his hips and and he ruts up, digging his fingers into the skin, hard enough to bruise. 

He closes his eyes and loses himself in the heat of Magnus's tongue until his world is nothing but darkness and sensation, bite marks on his lips and weight on his cock - tragically, still covered. 

"Can you - my boxers," he says, muffled against Magnus's mouth and when his cock _finally_  glides on sweat-slicked skin he wonders how long it's been since he's actually said a whole sentence. 

Magnus grinds back against him and straightens up, smile wide and brilliant and happy. He rocks his hips so Alec's cock slides along the cleft of his ass, sighing as Alec digs his fingers harder into his thighs. 

" _Oh_ , Alec, my Alec. You're so -  _good._ " Alec wonders how he is anything, when all he's done for fifteen minutes is lie on his back, but Magnus complimenting him always makes something twist deliciously in his gut, selfish and desperate to please so he'll take it. He rocks up his hips once, twice, before grabbing Magnus's neck and breathing in -

"I'm going to come if we keep going."

Magnus just smiles again, placing two hands on either side of Alec's head. 

"And you know how much I hate making you come." 

Alec shakes his head and looks down where Magnus is sitting on his stomach. 

"I want to - I want to do something." He says and because nothing in the universe ever goes Alec's way, Magnus's cat-like grin widens in the dark and he says, he  _purrs:_

"You want to do me Alexander?" Alec curls a hand around Magnus's cock and revels in the hitch on his breath.

"Yeah," he breathes and Magnus laughs, a little self-deprecating. Alec starts jerking him off, lazily twisting his wrist to make Magnus stutter and sigh. He runs the tip of his thumb along the underside near the head, alternating the pressure and wants for a moment, to get his mouth on Magnus's skin. Then Magnus keens and there's a pulse of energy in the air around them and something is held up in front of Alec's eyes. Lube, Alec realizes, and that,  _that_ is a condom. 

"Shit." He says, brilliantly.

He drops the condom on the bed and, as unceremoniously as Magnus can do anything, flicks the lube open and presses some of the liquid out on his fingers. Alec watches, rapt, as Magnus spreads it around on three fingers with his thumb and puts his weight on his other hand. He's leaning over Alec now and Alec doesn't know whether to watch his eyes, burning into his or his hand where it's reaching through his legs and back so he ends up closing his eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me, angel." Magnus breathes, voice straining. Alec opens his eyes and almost whimpers, torn between looking away and greedily drinking in how fucked up Magnus looks. His hair is unruly, spiked and messy, drooping over his forehead, curling around his ears. His eye lashes are fluttering and his eyes are impossible, dark golden and explosive at the same time, toxic green and brilliant. Alec can see the cords in Magnus's arm work underneath the skin and he blinks, realizing - 

"And unless you want this to end very soon, you should _stop moving your hand_." Alec retracts his fingers from around Magnus's cock and Magnus gives a sigh of relief only to cough out a moan that makes Alec strain his neck to look down between his legs. Magnus is fucking himself of his fingers, wrist working in an awkard angle that can't be comfortable for anyone. He looks up to see that Magnus has closed his eyes now, brows knitted together in a frown that Alec reaches up to smooth with his thumb.

He kisses the corner of his mouth.

"What happened to slow?" He asks and he feels like a hypocrite, because he thinks he might actually come if Magnus as much as touches his dick again. Magnus spits out a sound, caught between a moan and a laugh and he shakes his head. 

"Can't - I need you  _now_ , pref-" The rest of the sentence is stuck in his throat and he whines, back arching away from Alec, who might actually die if nothing happens very soon. He's still hard, but the need to come isn't as strong as it was before and now it just sits in him, impatient and impossible to ignore. It makes him feel a little sick. 

Magnus seems to catch on, because he's withdrawn his hand - glistening fingers, Alec's head is fucking spinning - and snatches the condom from the bed. He scoots backwards on his knees until Alec's cock is in front of him and makes quick work of ripping open the package and rolling the condom on. Alec thinks for a second, while staring intensely into the ceiling, that a condom wouldn't be necessary but then again he might have a heart attack if he's inside Magnus with nothing covering him so that's - that's fine. 

Magnus presses a sweet kiss to the tip of his cock and it should feel silly, but Alec left his decency in the hallway so he just claws at Magnus shoulders and draws him back up again. Magnus settles across his hips and doesn't waste time teasing - his chest is heaving now and there's something desperate and wild about him, something that tells Alec that Magnus is just as gone as he is. Magnus takes Alec's cock in his hand and directs it back, presses it against his hole. 

There's a second where they're just breathing, drawing in air that's heavy with sweat and pre-come and anticipation where Alec's mind is racing and he's thinking about how to get Magnus under him, how to make him come, how to get the upper hand and then Magnus rolls his hips back and down and  _oh -_

All the air in Alec's lungs are punched out of him and his mouth drops open. 

He's just barely inside Magnus but there's  _heat_ and Magnus isn't stopping - slowly sinking further down and further down, agonizing and Alec feels light-headed with how tight Magnus feels around him, how the trembling in his thighs can be felt through his whole body and he wants to  _scream_ but he can barely even draw breath. His eyes are locked on Magnus's face and Magnus is  _smiling_ now, looking like he's regained his cool. He swirls his hips and hisses through his teeth and he's all the way down now, sitting on Alec's cock like it's a throne. Alec swallows.

"Look at you." Magnus whispers softly, rolling his hips, just once. 

Alec might actually mewl this time.

"You're all messed up." He takes Alec's hands in his and intertwines their fingers, pressing them down onto the bed. He starts a slow pace, moving just a bit up before fucking down again and Alec feels claimed, in the loveliest way possible. The fact that there's already heat pooling in his stomach and his toes, threatening to end this way too soon is fine, it's  _fine_ because if anything is up to Alec, they don't have to leave the bed for a long time. 

Magnus presses closer, drags his chest over Alec's and everything is sweat-slick and tight and everything is  _Magnus,_ enveloping him and filling him up. Alec keens, snapping his hips sharply into Magnus, who in turn drops his head to bite at his chest.

" _Yes,_ darling, just like that. Come on-" He rocks his hips down and they both set a quicker pace at the same time, meeting each other halfway. Alec hears Magnus's cut-off little groans every time their hips meet and the sound of skin on skin fills the room, a  _slap-slap_ rhythm that makes him whine, low in his throat. His wrist strain and Magnus responds by pressing them harder into the mattress, looking up to meet Alec's eyes.

"You're an angel." He says and the softness in his voice throws Alec completely off-kilter, makes his breath stutter and stick in his throat. He surges foreward to crash their lips together. Magnus is  _so close_ now and all Alec can see is his eyes, his entire world is golden and green and cat-eye pupils blown wide. Magnus is beautiful, completely without his cool and composure, so close to falling apart Alec can taste it. He scratches at his hands and whines when Magnus tightens around him. They're plastered against each other, wet skin and roaring pulses and Alec can feel his toes curl.

"Magnus, I-  _god,_ I'm gonna-"

"Yes, yeah, come on." Magnus buries his face in Alec's neck and bites at the skin. Alec feels sloppy and wet and his hips are moving on their own accord, chasing pleasure and heat and completion. He barely registers it when Magnus untangles a hand to reach for his own cock where it's dripping pre-come on to Alec's stomach and just grips onto Magnus's neck with his free hand. There's heat spreading out from his groin now, boiling his blood and he's rambling, spitting out pleas and a few angels as well and hewhines -  _come on Alec, come on darling, give it to me -_ and he's coming, coming with his head thrown back and Magnus's teeth painfully drawing blood up under his skin.

He feels electric, whole body shivering uncontrollably when Magnus sits up, catching his eyes again. He's still jerking off in firm strokes, eyes on Alec and lips between his teeth but Alec knows he's close because he knows what Magnus looks like when he's close, so he circles Magnus's other wrist with two fingers and holds eye contact, riding out the after shocks in breathy little moans and - Magnus is coming with a drawn-out, high-pitched moan through gritted teeth and the sky outside is for three seconds, lit up by lightning. 

With a twitch of his hips, Alec topples Magnus forward again and their foreheads press together. He can still taste raspberry and chocolate on their shared breath and he noses at Magnus's cheek, drags his mouth into a kiss. It's a sweet one, a short one this time and when they break away, Magnus is smiling. Alec frowns.

"What?" He asks and Magnus shakes his head, a little self-conscious, a little happy. 

"It's just your eyes." He says and touches Alec's cheek. It's a little silly. Alec is still inside Magnus, softening and over-sensitive and they're covered in sweat and come but Magnus just - can't seem to stop smiling.

"I so adore your eyes." 

His voice leaves Alec a little breathless, a little aching. But that's - that's fine.


End file.
